The present invention relates to cord locks for venetian blinds, and more specifically to a cord lock called a top lock in the venetian blind art. This type of cord lock permits locking of the blind only when it is fully raised, but not at any intermediate positions between the fully raised or a fully lowered position. This is desirable for a building with a large number of blinds and where blinds standing at miscellaneous heights would create an unattractive appearance from the outside. For this reason, or perhaps other reasons, building owners may want to have the blinds at either a fully raised or a fully lowered position, but at no intermediate positions.
Top locks of this type are known, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,236. The top lock disclosed in this patent is relatively complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new top lock, especially adapted for mini-blinds and micro-blinds.